The Evil in you
by demonraimundo11
Summary: Raimundo sneaks out to Chase's.


**The Evil in you- Raimundo sneaks out to Chase's every night for _special_** **training! **

**

* * *

**

(Raimundo had begun to sneak out as he did every day to Chase Young's lair)

Raimundo- remember the plan?

Chase- yes but you do know you owe me after this.

Raimundo- alright.

Chase- then let us begin. (Raimundo then used the golden tiger claws to transport him and Chase to the temple in the forest right next to the training area the other monks were training at they had expected Raimundo to take a walk since he normally sneaks out at almost midnight)

Chase- JOIN ME!!! (He shouted and you had to have been deaf if you didn't here it then again some deaf people could…)

(The monks rain to the sound just a few steps away from Chase and Raimundo)

Chase- Join me and together we can rule the world side by side. (This had been part of the plan because Raimundo thought the others still didn't trust him from his betrayal with Wuya)

Raimundo- not gonna happen.

Chase- really but… you could have anything you desire. (Remembering what Wuya had said to get Raimundo to join her)

Raimundo- Still not gonna happen! (He then picked up a staff next to him as did Chase) Monkey Strike!

Chase- Repulse the Monkey! (He shouted and did as the name described) Where did you learn "Repulse the Monkey" (Pretending to be surprised)

Raimundo- OMI!

(Omi then gave Raimundo a thumbs up)

(They're battle whore on shouting all different techniques Raimundo pretended Omi had taught him until…that is Raimundo had finally pushed Chase down with his staff, as was a part of the "plan")

Raimundo- looks like _I_ win!

Chase- until next time! (And used the jetbutsu to fly away)

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi- Yeah wooh!!! (They then picked Raimundo up and started cheering even more…well except for Omi who tried and ended up having Clay and Kimiko connecting hands so he could jump on them to **_help _**carry Raimundo)

Later the next night 11:35 P.M 

(Raimundo had snuck out again only this time at his normal time)

Chase- Ready to begin?

(Raimundo had begun to crave more then just techniques Omi already knew and wanted techniques Omi did not know which is not a good thing but told Chase anyway)

Chase- hmmm. Ok. ("_Chase's thoughts **so it's beginning to happen! A!**_")

I think I can help you with that. Try this Heleyn tornado strike! (And aimed it at Raimundo suddenly… well a big flash of wind happened that dropped Raimundo on the floor) Try it!

(Raimundo did it obediently) Raimundo- Heleyn tornado strike! (And aimed it at Chase with the same results)

Chase- perfect!

(All night they had begun to teach Raimundo tricks that Omi did not know most of them Heleyn but Raimundo did not mind when suddenly… a beeping noise came from Raimundo's watch it was set for a few hours until the monks woke up so he would have time to train)

Chase- looks like you have to go!

(Raimundo nodded and left with the golden tiger claws)

(Raimundo then begun to train out in the training field with his newly taught moves…until Omi had woke up to train then begun kicks and punches and a whole lot other of his old moves)

Raimundo- Omi can you teach me some of your moves he asked! (A knowing smirk planted on his face)

Omi- Sure Raimundo!!! (And begun to teach him his moves most of them were from Raimundo learned a night ago at Chase's but Raimundo didn't care, that way the others didn't have to think about where the moves came from) Water strike! (He said as they were battling)

(Raimundo's clothes then turned wet and soggy which caused Omi to turn and look at them to find…they weren't Raimundo's clothes at all they looked like they were Chase's training clothes not Chase's normal clothes)

Raimundo- uh yeah I went shopping! (As he looked down to he noticed he forgot to change out of these clothes and put on his normal ones…suddenly Omi looked at Raimundo's watch)

Omi- Time to wake the others! (And he was right it **_was_** time to wake the others Raimundo had been up **_all_** night)

Raimundo- Oh great! (He realized he **_had_** been up all night)

(Chase then popped up out of what seemed like nowhere "**_he was probably looking at his eye ball thing to see when Omi left" _**Thought Raimundo)

Chase- Here is your normal clothes I do not care what you ware but your fellow monks probably are guessing you are going to ware these! Oh and you Can keep those training clothes I got a bunch that look like that! (He said probably noticing the soggy wet clothes on Raimundo then he left the same way he came) (Raimundo then went to his room to change)

Chase- soon, Raimundo, soon.

To be continued 


End file.
